Liar Games
by Blakesnow
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy, préfet exemplaire de Gryffondor, consacre son existence à atteindre la perfection aux yeux du monde -une perfection qui n'est qu'un mensonge. Or, l'hypocrisie de Scorpius n'a jamais échappé à Rose Weasley, de Serpentard...
1. Chapter 1

-Relax, Scorpius, chuchota Albus Potter

-Relax, Scorpius, chuchota Albus Potter. Je te jure qu'il ne va rien se passer, je l'ai briefée cet été. Je lui dis bonjour, elle me dit bonjour, et elle ne va même pas te regarder. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Le problème avec toi, Al, c'est que tout est toujours trop simple, rétorqua Scorpius Malefoy en jetant un regard anxieux par-dessus son épaule.

Albus tapota ladite épaule comme il l'aurait fait avec un grand convalescent sur le point de rendre l'âme.

-Je t'ai dit relax. Elle ne va pas t'attaquer par derrière –elle ne va pas t'attaquer du tout.

-Comme si elle n'avait jamais essayé…et réussi.

-Le passé c'est le passé...

-Oui, et je meurs d'envie de découvrir ce que l'avenir me réserve, conclut Scorpius d'un air sombre.

Visiblement à court d'arguments, Albus soupira et n'essaya pas de poursuivre la conversation. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de Scorpius, bien qu'il aurait préféré mourir dans d'horribles souffrances plutôt que de se l'avouer. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa nervosité –bon sang, il avait quand même passé les trois dernières semaines de vacances à penser à l'Enfer qui l'attendait à Poudlard.

Un Enfer qui s'appelait Rose Weasley. Non, pardon, _Granger_. Elle ne supportait pas d'être appelée « Rose » ni « Weasley », la chère petite, et mieux valait satisfaire à sa fantaisie, vous pouviez le croire.

Scorpius passa la main dans ses cheveux bien lisses, d'un blond lunaire, qu'il arrangea sur sa nuque. Sa marque de fabrique. Bon, d'accord, pas la sienne spécifiquement. Après tout, son père possédait la même couleur de cheveux, et son grand-père aussi –du moins du temps où il en avait encore. Pas sûr que grand-père apprécierait la blague, en passant –il avait encore tous ses cheveux.

Le sourire qui s'était hasardé au coin de ses lèvres s'effaça lorsque ses pensées retournèrent à la source de tous ses problèmes. Scorpius Malefoy avait dix-sept ans, et les six dernières années de sa vie auraient été parfaitement satisfaisantes si Rose Weasley n'avait pas existé. Elle semblait avoir fait de qui aurait pu constituer un simple passe-temps occasionnel, « pourrir la vie de Scorpius Draco Malefoy », une activité à plein temps, peut-être même le but de sa vie –en tout cas, il finissait sérieusement par se poser la question.

Quand il était entré à Poudlard, à l'âge de onze ans, il avait rencontré Albus Potter, avec lequel il s'était tout de suite lié d'amitié, en dépit de la rivalité de leurs pères respectifs. Ils avaient tous deux, à la surprise générale en ce qui le concernait, intégré la maison Gryffondor, et franchement, rien n'aurait pu rendre Scorpius plus heureux. Des amis et de l'estime en perspective étaient, à l'évidence, plus enviables que les têtes sinistres des élèves de Serpentard et le mépris du reste de l'école. Paradoxalement, c'était en ce jour à priori merveilleux qu'avait commencé l'Enfer de Scorpius Malefoy ; parce que Rose Weasley avait été envoyée à Serpentard, et parmi la multitude de Gryffondor à martyriser qu'il y avait dans l'école, elle l'avait choisi, _lui_.

« Rose », « Weasley », « Granger » ou n'importe quoi –elle pouvait bien s'appeler Marie-Catherine cela n'aurait rien changé, personnalisait pour lui tout ce qu'il détestait le plus. Déjà, pour aller dans l'ordre, c'était une peste, une garce, une sadique comme on n'en voit que dans les journaux à la rubrique « psychopathes ». Il se souvenait très bien du premier coup bas qu'elle lui avait fait, le jour même de la première rentrée scolaire –elle l'avait bousculé, rendu son emploi du temps avec un sourire qui l'avait dupé, et il ne s'était rendu compte que le lendemain, en arrivant en salle de Potions, qu'il aurait dû être en Métamorphose et que la garce avait ensorcelé son emploi du temps. Franchement, quand on est un gosse de onze ans, que c'est notre premier jour de classe, et qu'on fait presque dans son pantalon à l'idée de tout rater, débarquer dans la mauvaise salle de classe, puis en retard dans la bonne, en face de trente autres personnes qui vous regardent d'un air de pitié, ça vous traumatise pour la vie.

Cet épisode avait marqué le début d'une haine féroce. Avec les années, loin de s'assagir, « Weasley-Granger » s'était perfectionnée dans l'art de lui rendre la vie infernale. Quand la puberté était arrivée autour de quatorze-quinze ans, il avait dû subir des insinuations pire que douteuses et plutôt insultantes pour sa virilité naissante. Pas de poil au menton, mesdames et messieurs Scorpius Malefoy est en réalité une fille –oui, elle a essayé de le cacher toutes ces années mais… bon, inutile de replonger plus loin dans ses souvenirs –quoique les quelques mois pendant lesquels sa voix avait mué avaient compté parmi les pires de sa vie. Elle s'était assurée qu'il ne puisse en aucune manière oublier cette tranche embarrassante de son existence. Et pour parachever le tableau, figurez-vous que RW était d'une hypocrisie à vous donner la nausée, une faux cul passée professionnelle. Elle réussissait la prouesse de rudoyer tout camarade qui ne faisait pas partie du clan Serpentard ET d'être appréciée des professeurs, avec son sourire soi-disant _charmant_ et ses notes frisant la perfection pure et parfaite.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison –cette dramatique raison, que cette année, elle avait reçu, tout comme lui, l'insigne des préfets en chef. Les profs ne se rendaient pas compte de la folie qu'ils étaient en train de commettre : forte de ce nouvel avantage, il ne faisait aucun doute que RW en profiterait pour abuser de son pouvoir d'une manière encore plus flagrante que lorsqu'elle était simple préfète. Et il avait fallut qu'il écope du rôle d'homologue masculin de suprême-préfectude. Là, il n'était pas très honnête, sa première réaction en recevant l'insigne de préfet en chef avait tout de même été l'excitation, et son premier sentiment, la fierté. Mais maintenant, alors que le premier jour de sa septième –et dernière année, il y comptait bien- de harcèlement commençait, il en arrivait à se demander si c'était une si bonne chose que ça, d'avoir été nommé Préfet-en-Chef.

Scorpius poussa un bruyant soupir, qui lui attira un regard plein de compassion d'Albus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi _elle _l'avait choisi pour cible, et encore moins pourquoi ces bêtises continuaient de l'exaspérer autant –et même plus qu'avant, alors qu'à dix-sept ans, il était censé être un peu plus imperméable à ces attaques puériles qu'à onze ans.

-Garde ton calme, ok ?

La voix anxieuse d'Albus le ramena à la réalité. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'ils arrivaient déjà en vue de la classe de Potions. Son œil exercé repéra immédiatement Rose Weasley, adossée avec négligence au mur poreux, près de la porte. Un véritable élan de haine lui contracta l'estomac, et il dut serrer les poings dans ses poches pour ne pas aller lui coller une paire de gifles. Merlin, comme il en avait rêvé, pourtant…des dizaines de fois, il avait frappé Rose Weasley dans son imagination, songeant à l'effet jouissif que cela ne manquerait pas de lui produire à l'instant où sa main entrerait en contact avec la joue de Weasley. En se rapprochant inexorablement de la classe, Scorpius observa l'ennemi, ses grands yeux argentés rétrécis en deux longues amandes. Les cheveux de Weasley avaient encore poussé pendant l'été –elle devait avoir un lien de parenté avec les chevaux. Sa crinière, car il s'agissait réellement d'une crinière, d'un auburn riche et outrageux, croulait en boucles un peu vagues jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Si les cheveux blonds de Scorpius étaient l'élément le plus remarquable dans sa personne, ceux de Rose Weasley étaient indéniablement le sien. Ils reflétaient à la perfection sa sorte de sauvagerie primitive. C'était une sauvage. Tout en elle le disait, depuis cette chevelure presque rouge à ses yeux d'un brun cuivré, terrestre, ourlés de cils bien noirs. Et ces lèvres insolentes…

La garce. La garce, la garce, la _garce ! _

Il la regarda sans doute un instant de trop, car ses yeux bruns se désintéressèrent de Blake Parkinson (une autre peste, mais d'un genre moins travaillé) pour se planter droit dans les siens. Un sourire narquois s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres, un sourire que Scorpius connaissait bien et qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Elle rejeta en arrière sa toison de boucles et passa ostensiblement les doigts sur son insigne de préfète en chef, épinglé sur sa poitrine.

-Salut, Rose ! lança Albus pour casser le silence.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon cousin, Al, que tu peux t'octroyer certains privilèges –en particulier, celui de m'appeler par ce prénom ridicule, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Oh, la princesse est de mauvais poil ce matin ? Scorpius réprima un reniflement de mépris, et se retourna pour saluer des camarades de Gryffondor qui s'étaient précipités vers lui –les filles au premier rang.

Car voilà. Scorpius Malefoy était aimé. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise, une simple constatation : tout le monde l'aimait, point barre. Garçons comme filles –pour des raisons différentes, bien sûr.

-Encore en train de se pavaner, Malefoy ? Pas que je m'attendais à autre chose de ta part, mais on aurait pu supposer que ta tête dégonflerait un peu au soleil.

-Il y a eu de la pluie tout l'été, Granger, lâcha-t-il machinalement.

-Oh, voilà qui explique tout.

-Rose…intervint Albus. Fiche-lui la paix, ok ?

Elle leur jeta un regard alternatif, un sourcil levé.

-Le petit Scorpy à sa maman ne sait toujours pas se défendre tout seul ? Al, tu es sûr que ton copain, c'est bien un garçon ? J'ai toujours eu des doutes, et je n'ai jamais hésité à les exprimer à voix haute –surtout que, d'après ce que je vois, toujours pas de poils au menton cette année, Malefoy ?

Blake Parkinson et Drev Zabini s'esclaffèrent sans rien dire, et il y eut quelques murmures- ou soupirs, parmi les Gryffondor, habitués à ce genre de scènes. Mais Scorpius, lui, ne s'y habituerait jamais ; le souffle court, les dents serrées, il s'intima au calme –il ne s'agissait pas de se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde, quand il était censé être un modèle de sang-froid. C'était un mensonge, bien sûr ; une partie du personnage social qu'il s'était créé, et qui lui attirait l'admiration de ses camarades.

Alors, encore une fois, comme il le faisait toujours, Scorpius refoula au fond de lui même sa frustration et sa colère, et opposa à Weasley un visage indifférent.

-Granger, tu es préfète-en-chef cette année. Essaie juste de montrer l'exemple, parce que j'ai bien peur que tu ne garderas pas longtemps ton insigne si tu continues de te comporter comme une gamine.

-Scorp'…soupira une nouvelle fois Albus.

-Je vois. Le petit Scorpy se prend pour un grand, et il pense pouvoir donner des leçons à tout le monde. Si tu as l'intention d'être ce genre de préfet-en-chef, pas sûr que ta côte de popularité en sorte indemne, Malefoy, le railla-t-elle. Ce serait dommage, vu que c'est la chose à laquelle tu voues ta petite vie_, être populaire_ , toujours plus populaire –t'es vraiment du genre mégalo, pas vrai _Scorpy _?

Elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui dans la répartie. Heureusement, son personnage de type cool et sympa avait le droit de laisser couler sur lui les insultes et de ne pas se donner la peine de répliquer. Il jeta un simple regard méprisant à Rose Weasley qui le lui rendit au triple, sourire carnassier en prime ; et se retourna vers Albus qui tripotait les courroies de son sac, entre malaise et exaspération. Le pauvre. Depuis six ans, il était l'impuissant spectateur des duels verbaux de son meilleur ami et de sa cousine –et ne parvenait jamais à prendre parti, de crainte de froisser l'un ou l'autre. Ça ne devait pas être marrant, comme position.

-Al, on rentre en classe ? l'invita-t-il d'un ton dégagé. Je crois que Luzia est déjà à l'intérieur…

Albus le suivit avec soulagement, mais Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer entre ses dents :

-Je croyais que tu l'avais _briefée_ cet été ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il rejeta la nuque en arrière, et pénétra dans la classe le front haut. Ses yeux glissèrent une fraction de seconde vers Rose Weasley, restée à la porte. Il la surprit en train de le regarder –de le regarder comme si elle lui susurrait à l'oreille « je sais qui tu es vraiment, moi, et cette année je ferai tomber ton masque devant toute l'école…tu ne t'en relèveras jamais, _Malefoy_ ».

Il se détourna, mais les jointures de sa main droite crispée sur ses livres blanchirent.

**Qu'en pensez-vous chers lecteurs ? Mon histoire vaut-elle la peine d'être continuée ? Ce chapitre constitue un peu une « introduction », pour l'instant nous n'avons pas grand chose sur la personnalité de Scorpius et de Rose…mais ça va se dévoiler, petit à petit… C'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction sur le net, it's exciting ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Rose suivit des yeux Scorpius et Al –l'un était aussi blond que l'autre était brun

Rose suivit des yeux Scorpius et Al –l'un était aussi blond que l'autre était brun. Très mal assortis, si on lui demandait son avis. Bien, on ne le lui demandait pas, mais elle ne manquerait pas de l'exprimer, tôt ou tard –il valait mieux tôt que tard, car après tout, il ne lui restait plus qu'une année à passer dans cette prison d'ennui que représentait l'école.

Attrapant son sac d'une main, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière de l'autre, Rose se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte, le regard fixé sur la chevelure pâle de Scorpius – elle avait déjà repéré où il s'était assis. Pas difficile, il se fichait toujours près d'une fenêtre, vers le fond, parce que ça faisait cool, genre grand romantique aux multiples vagues à l'âme. Quel poseur.

-Tu rentres déjà en classe ? l'arrêta Blake, sans cesser de lorgner ses longs ongles peints de bleu.

-Libre à toi de rester poireauter au milieu d'une armée de bons petits Gryffondor, répliqua-t-elle.

Blake s'étira comme un chat, ses prunelles noires pleines d'ennui.

-L'argument était imparable, se justifia-t-elle en traînant les pieds derrière son amie.

De son côté, Drev se décolla du mur, muet, prêt à suivre. Rose se désintéressa d'eux et pénétra dans la classe, pour aller s'asseoir directement derrière Malefoy, Al, et Luzia Brown. Elle prit soin de faire suffisamment de bruit en déballant ses affaires pour être sûre que Malefoy la remarque. Elle devina à la manière dont il raidit puis courba légèrement les épaules qu'il avait déjà atteint son seuil de tolérance –il était si aisé à percer. Mais il ne dirait rien, bien sûr ; il ne commençait jamais la bagarre, le rôle du martyre avait sans doute quelque chose de glorieux, voire d'angélique, voilà pourquoi il feignait de subir bravement les « gamineries ».

Il n'y avait rien de gamin dans ce petit jeu, pourtant. Les mots, les attitudes l'étaient peut-être. Mais pas les regards, ni les sentiments. Rose détestait Scorpius Malefoy. Elle le détestait –et il l'obsédait. Dès le premier jour à Poudlard, dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu, elle avait ressenti de la détestation _et_ de l'obsession. Il n'avait que onze ans, mais il riait faux : sa bouche souriait largement, pas ses yeux. Eux étaient calculateurs, détachés. Ils semblaient analyser les mots de chacun, les décortiquer, pour mieux répondre de manière à plaire à son interlocuteur et en faire une marionnette qui dit « oui oui » à toutes ses _spirituelles_ paroles.

Ce Scorpius Malefoy, c'était le vrai Scorpius Malefoy.

Il maîtrisait son personnage social à la perfection. Pendant des années, à grand recours de harcèlements en tout genre, Rose avait essayé de lui faire tomber le masque –elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de le voir humilié. Humilié au point de ne plus pouvoir se relever, humilié au point de se cloîtrer dans un monastère, là où plus personne ne pourrait voir sa sale tête. Où _elle_ ne pourrait plus le voir, ni penser à lui –dès qu'il serait vaincu il perdrait tout intérêt, et alors elle serait libérée de son obsession. Elle n'aurait plus à son égard que le mépris que les forts réservent aux faibles.

Mais Malefoy disposait de réserves d'endurance dont elle ne se serait pas douté la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Six ans qu'il résistait, et les mots qu'il laissait parfois couler ne reflétaient jamais la véritable nature de son âme –car Rose était persuadée que Malefoy n'était pas l'ange que l'on croyait. Entendre les autres faire l'éloge de l'ami sans défaut, du préfet responsable, du bon élève modeste, du joli garçon dépourvu de prétention, la faisait sourire en elle-même. Ils ne savaient pas qui il était. Elle, elle savait.

Et elle le pousserait à bout, jusqu'au point de non retour ; la machine bien huilée déraillerait, et il serait fini. FI-NI.

Les yeux toujours posés sur la tête blonde, qui bougeait légèrement tandis qu'il était plongé dans une conversation probablement endormante avec Al, Rose sourit dans le vide. Elle avait passé un été mortel, dans le sens où reposer dans un tombeau n'aurait pas été plus sinistre. L'ennui est une chose écrasante ; et, lorsqu'il devient trop profond, vous perdez l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Rose était une de ces personnes que l'ennui peut surprendre à tout moment ; une de ces personnes dont l'ennui est le pire des ennemis ; il la tirait vers le bas, la grignotait de l'intérieur, jusqu'à contaminer son cerveau et lui faire ressentir un vide noir, désespéré. Et le seul moyen efficace qu'elle connaissait pour ne pas sombrer, c'était de faire vivre à Scorpius Malefoy l'enfer qu'elle vivait.

D'un geste délibéré et nonchalant, elle fit tomber de son pupitre son livre de Potions, qui atterrit aux pieds de Malefoy. Bien visé.

-Malefoy, mon livre est tombé, lança-t-elle d'une voix traînante. Sois un gentil garçon comme tu le fais si bien tous les jours, et ramasse-le.

Interrompu dans sa passionnante discussion sur les échecs avec Albus, Malefoy se retourna lentement –très lentement, et la dévisagea. Rose savoura sans chercher à le dissimuler ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver : pour ne pas faire mentir sa réputation de type-super-trop-cool, il serait obligé de s'agenouiller à ses pieds et de lui tendre le livre –à ses pieds ! Elle s'étonnait de ne pas avoir eu l'idée avant.

-Tu l'as fait tomber exprès, constata-t-il froidement.

Ses yeux gris brillaient d'une colère rentrée en la regardant. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait ainsi, avec _détestation_, un frisson de plaisir lui courrait le long de l'échine.

Elle aimait être détestée.

Plus particulièrement,être détestée par lui.

-Le résultat est le même, mon livre est par terre, et tu vas le ramasser, répéta-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Elle chassa la petite boucle de cheveux qui pendouillait devant ses yeux. Le coin des lèvres de Malefoy s'était imperceptiblement déformé.

-Je vais le faire, Rose, soupira Albus.

Il avait saisi la situation. Avait-il donc toujours besoin de venir s'interposer ?

-Non, cingla-t-elle. Mon livre est tombé du côté de Malefoy, c'est donc normal qu'il le ramasse. N'est-ce pas, _Scorpy_ ? Tu es d'accord avec moi ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Celui de Malefoy n'était plus gris, mais noir comme le fond d'un puits. Sans un mot, il se baissa, saisit le livre et le lui tendit. Rose exultait : elle avait eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Prisonnier de son rôle, il avait dû s'humilier devant elle, et en plus refouler sa frustration.

-J'ai gagné la première manche de cette année, murmura-t-elle en prenant le livre.

Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil circulaire que personne ne les fixait, puis répliqua encore plus bas :

-La manche la plus importante, Granger, c'est la dernière. Et celui qui gagnera, c'est moi.

C'était simple et coupant. Il se détourna aussitôt, le professeur ayant fait son entrée et lancé un tonitruant « bonjour ! » à la ronde.

Rose grignota pensivement le bout de sa plume, repoussa d'une tape la main de Blake qui farfouillait dans sa trousse. Elle reporta sur attention sur le dos de Malefoy, et un lent sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

On dirait bien qu'il a décidé de jouer, cette année.

_Scorpy_.

**Oui, c'est un peu court cette fois ! Mais il s'agit seulement de la seconde partie de l'introduction, la « présentation » de Rose ! Si un commentaire –constructif (merci Hamataroo pour la review !) vous vient à l'esprit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, j'apprécierai…**

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup Hilaidora pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, il est beaucoup plus long, et les choses se mettent en place…bonne lecture !**

Scorpius poussa un profond soupir d'aise en laissant sa nuque reposer dans le moelleux du fauteuil. Ici, il était en territoire ami, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que les indésirables –non, l'_Indésirable_ au singulier, ne vienne le déranger dans sa paisible relaxation. Il entendit Albus se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de lui, avec beaucoup moins d'élégance, cela va sans dire. Cela demandait un long travail personnel d'apprendre à se couler avec grâce dans un fauteuil. Scorpius s'était exercé tout seul, en cachette, peu après son entrée à Poudlard, quand il avait remarqué à quel point les autres manquaient de beauté lorsqu'ils s'affalaient dans un canapé. Lui voulait être différent, _spécial_. Ceux qui prétendent que c'est le naturel qui prime sont des imbéciles –du moins à son goût, ils l'étaient indubitablement : Scorpius était convaincu que le naturel, ça n'existait pas. Toute attitude, tout regard, chaque mot, chaque soupir, étaient travaillés, et chez tout le monde, pas seulement chez lui. Il était simplement plus doué que les autres pour donner l'illusion que chez lui, la perfection était innée. Personne n'aurait imaginé combien il était difficile de mettre en place et de maintenir un tel personnage.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et écarquilla légèrement ses paupières qui s'étaient à demi fermées. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? De se chercher des justifications ? Mais il n'y avait rien à justifier ! Quel mal y a-t-il à s'efforcer de paraître plus brillant que ce que l'on est à l'intérieur ? Rose Weasley…si elle croyait qu'il allait commencer à se prendre la tête maintenant, alors que pendant sept ans il avait réussi à ignorer toute remise en cause de lui-même, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Non, c'était lui qui lui mettrait le doigt dans l'œil, et il l'enfoncerait bien profond –avec un peu de chance, elle finirait borgne et il n'aurait plus à sentir sur lui en permanence, comme aujourd'hui, ses yeux de lave en fusion.

-Mon frère m'avait bien dit que la septième année était horrible, mais je croyais qu'il essayait juste de me faire peur, grommela Albus, le tirant de ses réflexions. Trois rouleaux de parchemin sur la potion d'aujourd'hui, j'y crois pas…

-Pense que dans un an, on se fait la malle, nos ASPIC en poche, lui rappela nonchalamment Scorpius.

-La charge de travail te laisse froid, on dirait, constata Luzia Brown. Mais est-ce que tu restes aussi cool à l'idée d'avoir encore un an à subir le harcèlement quotidien de Miss-Nez-en-l'Air ?

-Hey…c'est ma cousine, Luzia !!

-Oui, je connais ce discours, mais figure-toi que ce n'est pas la mienne alors je peux bien dire ce que je pense de cette peste, répliqua-t-elle vivement. Elle a passé la journée à regarder Scorpius, sans même se donner la peine de s'en cacher, elle fait exprès de le rendre mal à l'aise !

Les joues empourprées d'indignation, Luzia projeta de l'encre sur le tapis en trempant sa plume d'aigle trop violemment dans son encrier. Elle avait toujours eu la langue bien pendue, aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs de Scorpius. C'était une petite blonde –minuscule même, 1m55 sous la toise à tout casser, avec une peau mate et des yeux noirs. Son amitié avec elle remontait à leur première année à Poudlard. Il l'avait rencontrée en même temps qu'Al, mais elle n'avait réussi à se faire son trou entre eux qu'en troisième année. Al et lui étaient en effet comme les doigts d'une seule main, et, bien qu'ils se montraient agréables avec tout le monde, leur amitié était sacrée et nul ne pouvait s'immiscer. C'était mal connaître Luzia et sa volonté de faire de leur duo un trio. Il lui avait fallu de la persévérance –une des qualités qu'il admirait chez elle, d'ailleurs. Depuis quatre ans à présent, elle était un élément à part entière de leur petite bande, et Scorpius ne s'imaginait plus Al et lui sans sa présence à elle.

-Je l'ai supportée six ans, je peux bien tenir un an de plus, lâcha-t-il, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air dégagé.

Luzia leva le nez de son parchemin pour poser ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

-Pourtant, tu pourrais presque porter plainte. Non, tu _devrais_ porter plainte, se corrigea-t-elle. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je vais te le dire encore pour être sûre que tu as bien reçu le message : c'est du _harcèlement_ qu'elle te fait là.

_Bien sûr que je le sais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_ _C'est une putain de garce et j'aimerais refermer moi-même les doigts autour de son petit cou_, lui répondit-il mentalement –mais sa bouche resta soigneusement close. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à rendre le fond de sa pensée public. Même ses amis n'avaient pas à le savoir.

-Elle a aussi ses bons côtés, hasarda Albus d'une voix incertaine.

Scorpius sourit vaguement pour lui-même. _On voit que tu es convaincu de ce que tu avances, Al_…

-Cette fille, c'est le démon, affirma Luzia avec ferveur –ignorant l'intervention d'Albus.

-Ne lui fais pas trop d'honneur. C'est une gamine, et ça fait plus pitié qu'autre chose, son petit jeu.

Scorpius était satisfait de la manière dont il avait exprimé cette idée. Il avait toujours été, par chance, quelqu'un qui s'exprimait bien et habilement.

-Tu es beaucoup trop gentil, ça aussi je te l'ai déjà dit, plaida Luzia –mais ses yeux s'étaient fait plus doux. À être trop bonne poire, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, un jour…

-C'est une critique ou un compliment ? s'amusa Scorpius.

Les joues de Luzia virèrent carrément cramoisi et elle retourna à son travail.

-Oh, prends-le comme tu veux, marmonna-t-elle.

Pendant un moment, Scorpius n'entendit plus que le grattement de la plume de Luzia sur son parchemin, la rumeur des voix autour d'eux, un peu étouffée par le feu qui craquait et dansait dans la cheminée. C'est le paradis, ici, songea Scorpius en refermant paresseusement les yeux. Le seul refuge…le seul endroit où il pouvait rayonner de toute sa splendeur ET se détendre sans que Weasley-Granger ne vienne tout foutre en l'air.

-Au fait, lança soudain Al, c'est demain que tu dois voir McGo pour tes trucs de Préfet-en-Chef, non ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher, ironisa-t-il.

-Si tu veux, je peux parler à Rose...

-Tu lui as déjà parlé cet été, et visiblement, ça n'a rien donné –ce n'est pas de ta faute, Al, c'est elle qui a décidé de ne pas me laisser tranquille, se rattrapa-t-il quand il saisit l'expression gênée de son ami. Ecoute, de toute manière, en face des profs, elle se tient toujours à carreaux. Tout ce que j'aurais à faire, c'est de supporter son hypocrisie, puis de me tirer une fois l'entretien terminé. Point.

Albus opina du menton, mais Scorpius le soupçonnait fortement de ne pas avoir renoncé à parler à Granger. Al était du genre à se plier en quatre, voire en huit ou en seize si nécessaire, pour aider ses amis : il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que parfois, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, on ne peut rien faire. Certains cas étaient désespérés.

_Rose Weasley_ était un cas désespéré.

Le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est que la perspective de cet entretien préfets-en chef/ McGo le remplissait de joie.

Huit heures moins huit. Sa propre ponctualité l'étonnerait toujours. Il n'avait plus que deux couloirs de dix kilomètres à se farcir, et il arriverait en vue du bureau de la directrice. Triturant du pouce la lanière de son sac, Scorpius se mordit la lèvre. Il avait beau avoir fait le courageux en face de ses amis la veille au soir, il sentait ses muscles se tendre à cause de la nervosité. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Weasley –mieux valait ne s'attendre à rien, Al avait raison. Distraitement, il chiffonna entre ses doigts une mèche blonde. Compte tenu du stress auquel il était soumis toute l'année, il ne serait pas étonné d'avoir des cheveux blancs avant trente ans. C'était même le scénario le plus probable –Weasley lui gâchait sa jeunesse, torpillait son énergie, écrasait son orgueil, et voilà maintenant qu'elle s'attaquait à son potentiel de séduction.

-C'est fou le temps que tu peux passer à te tripoter toi-même, tu t'en rends compte, Malefoy ?

Il sursauta en sentant des lèvres près de son oreille et s'écarta brutalement. Plongé dans ses charmantes pensées, il n'en avait même pas entendu l'objet arriver dans son dos –une erreur à ne jamais commettre. Il se composa un masque impassible et se contenta de contourner Rose Weasley, bien plantée au milieu du couloir, pour poursuivre son chemin. Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur et le suivit.

-Tu dois être terriblement frustré –d'un point de vue sexuel- pour en arriver à te toucher dans les lieux publics, le provoqua-t-elle.

_Je ne faisais qu'arranger ma coiffure, figure-toi, et tu passes proportionnellement plus de temps que moi à te tripoter les cheveux, pauvre conne_.

Oui, vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agissait de ses pensées –pas de ses paroles. Muet comme une carpe, il l'écouta rire moqueusement. _Du calme…plus qu'un couloir, et McGo t'accueille à bras ouverts –c'est bien la première fois que tu seras content de la voir_.

-Mais tu sais, à la manière dont tu te regardes dans tous les miroirs qui passent –et même les fenêtres ou le dos des petites cuillères, j'ai bien l'impression que ton partenaire sexuel idéal, c'est Scorpius Malefoy…c'est con, la seule personne que tu ne pourras jamais baiser, c'est toi-même !

Elle allait loin, ce soir, dans les insinuations puantes à caractère sexuel. Scorpius sentait ses poings trembler sur la courroie de son sac, et en même temps, il sentait encore la chaleur du souffle de Granger dans son cou –idée qu'il chassa aussitôt de son esprit. Il n'avait gagné qu'à se rendre encore plus furieux.

-Tu as perdu ta langue, _Scorpy_ ? On ne trouve rien à répliquer à la méchante Granger ?

Heureusement, la vision de McGo qui les attendait à la porte de son bureau le dissuada de céder à son envie de balancer sa main dans la figure de Rose Weasley. Cette joue blanche, il l'aurait voulue marquée de rouge –une rouge vif, sanglant, assorti à sa crinière cuivrée.

-Mr Malefoy, Miss Weasley, bonsoir. Entrez, je vous en prie…

Feignant la galanterie, Scorpius offrit la priorité à Rose, qui, feignant la timidité, lui sourit gentiment. Mais dès que McGo eût tourné le dos pour se rendre dans son fauteuil, la garce lui adressa un discret bras d'honneur.

-J'attends de vous la plus stricte observance des règles de cette école, en tant que Préfets-en-chef, commença McGonagall en remontant ses sévères petites lunettes sur son nez. Cette année, j'ai choisi de nommer un Gryffondor et une Serpentard, à mes risques et périls me diraient certains, mais personnellement je crois qu'il n'y aura aucun problème de coopération entre vous, Merlin soit loué, vous êtes tous deux des modèles de tolérance. Je vous pense assez matures pour pouvoir mener une fructueuse association.

Scorpius se demanda comment Granger faisait pour mimer aussi bien l'intérêt quand elle aurait dû rire au nez de McGonagall. Lui, en tout cas, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire –l'aveuglement de McGo à l'égard de Rose Weasley confirmait ses prévisions les plus pessimistes. Il se sentait tellement, _tellement_ en colère ; cette fille lui faisait vivre l'enfer, et trouvait le moyen d'être appréciée des professeurs…elle cachait bien son jeu, la… !

-…et je vais maintenant vous demander de signer personnellement le règlement de l'école pour affirmer que vous vous y tiendrez et le ferez respecter ; puis de lire attentivement et de signer la liste des taches et des règles des préfets, tenez, un exemplaire pour chacun…

Dans un silence quasi-religieux, Scorpius et Rose étudièrent les feuillets, et, du coin de l'œil, il la vit signer allègrement, sans sourciller, en bas de chaque page. Il serra les doigts sur son propre stylo et signa promptement, exagérant les majuscules comme pour la narguer. Il ne lut pas vraiment ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il aurait bien le temps de s'y intéresser plus tard. McGonagall les retint encore dix minutes pour leur donner quelques conseils sur ce qui, selon elle, faisait un « excellent préfet-en-chef », puis enfin, elle les libéra. Il était temps ; les démonstrations de lèche-cul de Granger commençaient à l'exaspérer outre-mesure.

-Passez une très bonne soirée, madame la directrice, lança-t-elle en serrant contre elle les documents de préfets comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable.

De la comédie, de la comédie, et _rien _que de la comédie, jugea Scorpius. Ecoeuré, il tourna rapidement les talons, espérant semer Granger avant qu'elle n'ait terminé de faire des courbettes à McGonagall. Mais il n'avait jamais été très chanceux à ce jeu-là ; très vite, il entendit les pieds de Granger frapper le sol derrière lui, tandis qu'elle courrait à demi pour le rattraper. Il jeta un regard à la ronde ; à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, tout le monde ayant rejoint sa salle commune. Peut-être pourrait-il se permettre quelques libertés de langage, exceptionnellement –s'il ne le faisait pas, il exploserait au bout de trois jours et il faudrait le conduire en urgence à Ste Mangouste.

-Tu comptes te conduire comme une vraie garce toute l'année, Granger ? jeta-t-il. Parce que si c'est le cas, va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, je ne serai pas ton paillasson, c'est clair ?

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, et elle s'arrêta aussi, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

-Tiens, je suis étonnée, tu sais dire des gros mots Malefoy ? J'en arrivais presque à me demander si tu comprenais quand je te traitais de pauvre merde…

-Très spirituel, Granger, laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton neutre. Je suis mort de rire, vraiment.

Elle s'adossa au mur, rejetant indolemment la tête en arrière, et ses cheveux presque rouges miroitèrent à la lueur des torches.

-Tu es bavard, ce soir. Et grossier. Parce qu'il n'y a personne dans ce couloir, peut-être, personne à part moi pour te voir tel que tu es vraiment –un vulgaire, lamentable, machiavélique personnage ?

La conversation avait à peine débuté, et elle glissait déjà sur une pente dangereuse –à son désavantage. Mieux valait la couper tout de suite avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Granger. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter tes salades.

Il entreprit de s'éloigner, mais deux mains vigoureuses le saisirent par les épaules et le rejetèrent dos au mur. S'il n'avait pas été si surpris par la soudaineté de l'attaque, Scorpius aurait repoussé Rose sans difficulté. Incrédule, il regarda les yeux narquois de Granger, cherchant à la deviner, tandis qu'elle faisait courir un doigt sur la courbe de son menton.

Elle avait les mains gelées.

-Toujours pas de poils au menton ? susurra-t-elle.

_Tu te répètes, Granger_.

-Et toi, toujours pas de seins ? contre-attaqua-t-il vertement.

Elle éclata d'un petit rire sourd, et Scorpius eu l'impression que ses yeux de démon brûlaient dans leurs orbites.

-ça, ce n'est pas quelque chose que le parfait Scorpius Malefoy dirait…mais peut-être que le vrai en a marre de jouer et se débat à l'intérieur pour pouvoir prendre la parole…

Granger recula, jusqu'à toucher le mur d'en face avec son dos. Elle ne s'était pas départie de son sourire tordu. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Scorpius ne chercha pas à s'en aller et resta tout à fait immobile, ses yeux soutenant ceux de l'adversaire dans ce qui, pour lui, ressemblait à une lutte à mort.

-Cela dit, j'en ai, des seins. Je peux te montrer, si tu veux…

Il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ou s'il s'agissait d'une blague vaseuse de Rose. Mais il eut vite la réponse à sa question lors qu'elle porta spontanément les mains au col de sa chemise et défit le nœud de sa cravate. La gorge sèche, il regarda ses doigts déboutonner un bouton, deux boutons…Stoooooop !!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla-t-il, détournant le regard.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le silence lui signifia qu'elle avait cessé de déboutonner sa chemise. C'était du bluff…ou non ?

-Je vois. Tu préfères toucher plutôt que voir…ça ne me dérange pas, approche.

-Le harcèlement sexuel, maintenant…tu ne voles pas haut, vraiment, souligna Scorpius avec mépris.

Il se risqua à le regarder dans les yeux de nouveau, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas refermé les deux boutons qu'elle avait ouvert. Un peu de dentelle blanche était plus ou moins visible…et les pans de la cravate vert et argent pendaient de chaque côté du col.

_Je la déteste_.

-Tu ne voles pas haut, répéta-t-il à voix basse.

Lui tournant résolument le dos, il s'enfonça dans le couloir, pressé de retrouver sa salle commune, Al, Luzia, la chaleur du feu…le feu… ? Malgré lui, il visualisa la longue chevelure emmêlée, luxuriante, rougeâtre de Granger, qui enrobait sa silhouette comme des flammes.

Cette fois, elle n'essaya pas de le suivre.

_Je la déteste._


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand merci à Hamataroo, Missdagane, Littlebeattle, Chocolatine et miss DS pour leurs reviews sur le troisième chapitre, je les aies lues avec beaucoup de plaisir ! **

**A Missdagane, tu te posais la question des raisons de l'attitude de Rose…elle ne te semblait pas très heureuse…eh bien, à partir de ce chapitre, on commence à comprendre pourquoi…je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Sinon oui, Rose est une sadique, mais Scorpius n'est pas parfait non plus, loin de là…elle n'a pas totalement tort quand elle explique ce qu'elle voit en lui…même si elle exagère.**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, il est assez…intérieur.**

Rose s'appuya des deux mains au lavabo, et rejeta lentement la tête en arrière, les lèvres à demi-ouvertes. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'un zombie aux joues anormalement blêmes, avec des yeux trop grands pour son visage, et une cascade foisonnante et emmêlée de cheveux auburn.

-C'est pas brillant aujourd'hui non plus, hein Granger ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Attrapant la brosse sur le rebord du lavabo, elle peigna sa chevelure, si l'on pouvait appeler ça peigner –quelques grands coups de brosse au hasard. Elle ne s'attachait jamais les cheveux. C'était une protection commode, mais aussi une fierté, un signe extérieur de sa personnalité. Même Malefoy s'arrêtait sur ses cheveux une ou deux secondes, parfois plus, lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne regardait pas. Elle se passa ensuite le visage sous l'eau froide, longuement, avant d'affronter de nouveau son reflet. Les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son front, et coulaient jusqu'aux commissures de ses lèvres lui donnaient l'air sauvage.

Non, correction : elle aurait _voulu _avoir l'air sauvage. Mais elle avait simplement l'air pathétique. Un chat mouillé et piteux.

Rose fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa trousse de toilette et plongea machinalement la main à l'intérieur. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent avant de se refermer sur une petite boîte rectangulaire, qu'elle tira hors de sa trousse. Le clapet émit un bruit sec quand elle l'ouvrit, et la plaquette de médicaments fit « scritch » lorsque son ongle perfora deux alvéoles. Une paire de pilules blanches et dodues tombèrent au creux de sa paume. Rose les observa un moment à la lumière du néon, puis les porta à sa bouche et les avala avec un gobelet d'eau. Comme d'habitude, elles eurent du mal à passer. C'était comme si elles se coinçaient au fond de sa gorge, bloquant l'air jusqu'à l'asphyxie, une insupportable agonie. Elle les sentit plomber son estomac –ces quelques milligrammes semblaient peser trois tonnes.

Rose se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, bien en face. Elle essaya de grimacer un de ses fameux sourires qualifiés de « sadiques », mais ses lèvres refusèrent de remonter.

Ce serait un jour sans, aujourd'hui. Sans énergie, sans envie, sans rien.

-Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas la seule à te servir de cette salle de bain, Rose ! Bouge tes fesses et fais-moi un peu de place !

Rose croisa dans le miroir les yeux bleus de Blake Parkinson, spécialiste dans l'art de se lever cinq minutes avant le début des cours, et accessoirement sa meilleure amie. Blake était la seule personne qui se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom, « Rose », chose étrange de la part d'une fille sensée savoir que sa meilleure amie détestait son prénom. Mais Rose la laissait dire, parce que c'était Blake, qu'elles se connaissaient depuis l'âge de onze ans, étaient entrées ensemble à Serpentard et partagé de délicieux moments à descendre en flèche le reste du monde. La médisance, ça créé des liens, si si.

-Record battu, j'ai plus que trois minutes avant le cours de soins au créatures magiques, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de choisir cette _saleté_ de matière enseignée par cette _saleté _de prof ! gémit-elle.

Blake se faufila près du lavabo, ses cheveux noirs coupés en un carré lisse et fatal frappant ses joues, et fondit aussitôt sur sa brosse à dents. Rose se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place.

-Oui, ça fait trois ans que je me pose aussi la question, répliqua-t-elle en farfouillant, absente, parmi ses tubes de rouge à lèvres. On avait une dizaine d'options au choix, et il a fallu que tu choisisses celle-là précisément. Je suis sûre que tu t'imaginais que le cours consisterait à bercer des bébés licornes.

Blake projeta des postillons de dentifrice sur la glace en répondant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pris Runes, comme toi ? Je n'aurais pas eu à me lever aux aurores !

-Aux aurores…Blake, il est neuf heures du matin, l'aurore c'était il y a trois heures…

-T'as décidé de me contredire en tout point aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

La brunette cracha son dentifrice dans le lavabo tandis que Rose passait nonchalamment sur sa bouche son bâton de rouge à lèvres.

-_Rose !_ gloussa Blake. C'est du rouge vraiment _rouge_, tu crois que les profs vont apprécier ?

-Quoique je fasse, ils apprécient.

-Oui, un de ces jours ils vont te couronner Reine de la Concorde et de l'Entente Cordiale.

-Exactement.

Rose reboucha son rouge à lèvres sur le lavabo, faisant involontairement tomber sa boîte de médicaments par terre. Sans lui laisser la chance d'esquisser le moindre geste, Blake s'était déjà accroupie pour la ramasser et l'examinait de près, sourcils froncés. Rose se détourna en silence, prête à se barricader en elle-même. C'était reparti pour un tour.

-« Antidépresseurs »…Rose, ne me dit pas que tu reprends ces trucs ? s'exclama son amie. Je croyais que ton traitement était terminé depuis des mois !

-J'ai un peu maquillé la réalité, c'est tout, grogna Rose. Tu ferais mieux de filer, tu as déjà cinq minutes de retard pour ton cours, pas sûr que ça va faire remonter ta moyenne.

Rappelée aux réalités tristement matérielles, Blake lâcha une bordée de jurons et se rua hors de la salle de bain. Rose entendit la porte de leur dortoir claquer derrière son passage, puis le calme revint, pesant. Elle acheva sa toilette, noua sa cravate « à la cool » pour le petit déjeuner –il serait bien temps de la nouer plus tard « à la sage » pour le cours de 10h.

En longeant les cachots, elle nota une fois de plus la détérioration des murs, la mousse humide et verdâtre qui s'étendait un peu plus chaque jour, dévorant les surfaces encore saines. Et quand la pourriture aura tout envahi, que feront-ils ?

Dans la Grande Salle, Rose retrouva Drev Zabini et quelques autres acolytes de sa maison, et elle alla s'installer avec eux à la table des Serpentards –comme d'habitude, quoi. Et, comme d'habitude toujours, il y avait des toasts grillés, de la confiture et du chocolat chaud au petit déjeuner. Rose décida de ne rien manger. Elle n'avait pas faim, et puis, elle ne tenait pas à ruiner son rouge à lèvres excessif qui ne manquerait pas d'outrager les gentils petits gryffondors –rien que pour le plaisir de voir le mépris et le choc s'afficher sur leurs visages, cela valait la peine de sauter un repas.

-Tu ne manges pas, Granger ? nota Drev au bout d'un moment.

Sans le regarder, elle noua les mains sous son menton et croisa les jambes.

-Non, tu vois bien que je suis en plein festin, ironisa-t-elle.

-Un toast ne te ferait pas de mal, tenta-t-il prudemment.

-Oh, fiche-moi la paix Drev, ok ?

Drev haussa les épaules et retourna à sa conversation avec son voisin. Ouf, un peu d'air. Merci. De ses yeux exercés, Rose sonda la Grande Salle, passa sur toutes les tables en une seule et vaste embrassade. Il n'était pas un lève-tôt –en tout cas s'il l'était, on pouvait dire qu'il cachait bien son jeu. Elle subit bien une dizaine de minutes de pur ennui avant qu'enfin, deux hautes silhouettes masculines et une féminine, beaucoup plus petites, fassent leur entrée. Elle se désintéressa aussitôt de la fille et du garçon aux cheveux noirs pour river les yeux sur le garçon orgueilleusement blond. Il se prenait vraiment pour un _prince_. Avidement, Rose détailla la variété d'hypocrites expressions sur son visage alors qu'il disait bonjour à un tel ou un tel, saluait de la main petite salope n°1, souriait à petite salope n°2, rigolait avec groupie de bas étage…c'était fascinant. Réellement, c'était fascinant de constater à quel point il usait avec ingéniosité de son panel d'expressions faciales, mesurait ses sourires, et travaillait chacun de ses gestes. Ce fourbe…cet espèce de diable de première classe qui brandissait le masque de l'innocence…il se faisait une petite place confortable dans ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? L'ordure…

-Encore en train de regarder Malefoy, Granger ?

La voix de Drev qui murmurait tout près de son oreille la fit légèrement sursauter, et elle s'écarta en haussant un sourcil.

-Garde tes distances, Zabini.

Elle le sentit suivre son regard et poser le sien sur la tête blonde de Malefoy, visiblement très occupé à en mettre plein la vue à cette petite dinde de Luzia Brown.

-Un vrai virtuose, commenta-t-il avec un fin sourire. Il arrive même à faire tourner la tête à notre rebelle Granger. Cela fait six ans qu'il t'obsède.

La jalousie enlisait ses yeux noirs d'un verni presque vulgaire. Rose se contenta de renifler de mépris, sans même se détacher de Malefoy. Drev ne comprenait rien. Personne ne pourrait jamais rien comprendre. « Faire tourner la tête » ? Quelle expression stupide et grossière. Quelle consonance morne et ordinaire. L'amour adolescent, c'est ça ? Naïveté. Ces choses-là n'existaient pas. Ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Scorpius Malefoy n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour. Elle voulait le détruire. Depuis quand associait-on destruction et amour ?

-Je me demande quel est son pouvoir, reprit pensivement Drev. Le pouvoir qui t'attire vers lui. Son joli visage ? Son côté maso ? Ou bien son...innocence ?

Rose faillit lui rire au nez. Son _innocence _? Depuis quand Malefoy avait-il quoi que ce soit d'_innocent_ ? Si même Drev se faisait avoir par ses minauderies de garçon parfait…par Merlin, il n'y avait donc personne, personne à part elle, pour comprendre que cela faisait partie de son personnage… ? ça ne pouvait QUE faire partie de son personnage, cette impression de pureté et de candeur qui se dégageait de lui…c'était une tromperie, un mensonge. Même la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle l'avait aguiché un peu pour essayer de le faire sortir de ses gongs, ces grands yeux incrédules et candides qu'il avait ouverts c'était de la comédie ! Elle était certaine d'avoir discerné, dans ses pupilles, une lueur plus sombre… « tu ne voles pas haut, Granger »…sa voix aussi avait été différente. Froide, métallique.

Scorpius Malefoy était le diable.

Il l'était.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review pour le quatrième chapitre! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce cinquième chapitre, mais j'ai eu du fil à retordre avec un devoir pour l'université…**

**Vous vous posez des questions sur la dépression de Rose et ses relations avec ses parents…eh bien, une dépression arrive souvent sans raison particulière, parce que vous avez tel type de personnalité…et il faut ajouter, dans le cas de Rose, qu'elle a quelques difficultés familiales, vous le découvrirez bientôt…elle est si différente du reste de sa famille. Et être différent, c'est toujours difficile.**

**Oh, et j'oubliais, merci beaucoup JoOly, j'ai suivi ton conseil et j'accepte désormais les reviews anonymes (je suis nouvelle sur , alors je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une activation pour ce genre de choses), donc si l'envie vous en prend, n'hésitez pas, cela me fait toujours plaisir!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Il sentait ses yeux percer des trous dans son dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour le savoir –il connaissait si bien ses charmantes petites manies. S'efforçant de conserver un sourire impeccable pour le bon plaisir de la galerie, il commençait à trouver singulièrement difficile de s'appliquer à cette tâche. Comment réussiriez-vous à feindre un sourire convaincant en sachant que quelqu'un observe tous vos moindres faits et gestes et planifie votre destruction? Lui, Scorpius Malefoy, dix-sept ans, préfet-en-chef, idole des gryffondor, et détenteur de tout un tas d'autres titres tous plus élogieux les uns que les autres, trouvait de plus en plus ardu de continuer à jouer son rôle en présence d'un parasite qui faisait de son mieux, chaque jour qui leur était donné sur cette terre, pour perturber le fragile équilibre qu'il était parvenu à bâtir au prix de longues années d'effort.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas dire adieu à cette vie qu'il s'était inventé –cela avait été trop dur de la gagner, cela avait demandé trop de sacrifices. Il ne perdrait pas contre Granger –impossible. Il savait que dans ce monde, tous deux faisaient partie du clan des forts; mais il n'y avait de la place que pour un seul d'entre eux. L'un devrait évincer l'autre, ou aucun ne trouverait la paix. Pour régner sur les faibles, il n'y avait qu'une couronne. Scorpius comptait bien y gagner son droit de propriété illimité.

Il y aurait un prince, mais pas de princesse. Un dominant, et tous les autres des dominés –il la rejetterait dans cette catégorie une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais comment? C'était une chose facile de fantasmer, beaucoup moins de concevoir une machination qui lui permettrait d'écraser Granger sans perdre son image de type parfait sous tous points de vue. A ce jeu, il jouait gros –il jouait tout, en fait. Cela ne vaudrait pas la peine de vivre s'il devait finir dans le groupe des moutons, des dominés, des _esclaves_. Plutôt crever, pas vrai? Scorpius Malefoy préférerait crever plutôt que de finir en dessous de la pile, là o pataugent les loosers sans espoir de rédemption.

-Tu rêves, Scorp'? T'as vraiment l'air à l'ouest, déclara Luzia en retournant à ses tartines. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Hm-mh. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pensais juste au devoir de potions, il faudra que j'y apporte quelques retouches…

_Scorp'_. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce surnom. Il le supportait depuis six ans; c'était toujours «Scorp' par-ci» et «Scorp' par-là», il allait finir par en devenir dingue. Mais hors de question de demander aux autres de cesser de l'appeler ainsi, ils ne comprendraient pas, et il ne gagnerait qu'à s'attirer des regards suspicieux. Il avait déjà assez de l'inlassable surveillance de Granger, inutile de gâter les choses avec les autres quand elles étaient au beau fixe. Tiens, réalisa-t-il non sans une pointe d'ironie, c'est le premier point commun qu'il se trouvait avec Rose Weasley. Elle ne pouvait pas souffrir son prénom et nom de famille, lui son surnom; mais elle, contrairement à lui, avait eu assez de cran et de force de caractère pour imposer son choix et se faire appeler uniquement Granger.

Scorpius secoua la tête, agacé d'avoir pu penser, même une fraction de seconde, que Granger lui était supérieure en un point –elle était inférieure en tout, et le resterait. C'était la mentalité du gagnant. S'il oubliait ça…il perdrait à ce jeu, inévitablement.

-Ah, ce ne serait pas ton hibou, Scorpius? lança soudain Albus.

L'heure du courrier était arrivée sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il vit, en effet, son hibou grand-duc (offert par son père pour célébrer son admission à l'école Poudlard) survoler la table des Gryffondor pour venir se poser docilement sur son bras. Attachée à sa patte, il y avait une enveloppe parcheminée, couleur lie-de-vin. Pas de doute possible. Cétait…

-Ta mère, constata Al, le devançant. Tu as vraiment de la chance, elle est formidable, elle t'écrit au moins trois fois par semaine et t'envoie tout le temps des bonbons, des vêtements, des…

-Je suis fils unique, répondit Scorpius sur un ton d'excuse. Donc elle n'a que moi. Elle et papa auraient voulu avoir d'autres enfants, au moins une fille en plus de moi, mais…

-Mais finalement, tu es l'unique trésor de tes parents et ils t'adorent au point de rendre jaloux Al', le taquina Luzia.

-Ma mère ne m'écrit qu'une fois tous les quinze jours, soi-disant je dois «apprendre à voler de mes propres ailes», ronchonna Albus. Bizarre, la même règle ne semble pas s'appliquer à ma petite sœur, elle reçoit au moins une lettre par semaine.

-C'est la petite dernière, Al'. Ils la voient encore comme un bébé, le raisonna Luzia. Honnêtement, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, ça ne doit pas être drôle, à seize ans, d'être traitée en petite fille…

Scorpius se joignit à la conversation, et s'arrangea pour rameuter du monde auprès d'eux. Bientôt, il était au centre d'un groupe de Gryffondor et de quelques Serdaigle surexcités, qui riaient à chacune de ses blagues avec Albus.

Tout était trop facile. Vraiment trop, trop facile.

Il évalua sa popularité d'un large coup d'œil et esquissa un vrai sourire. Il ne pouvait pas perdre contre Rose Weasley –il suffisait de regarder tous ces gens qui gravitaient en orbite autour de lui comme autant de mouches autour d'un pot à miel pour comprendre qu'il avait l'avantage. Elle était crainte, lui était aimé. Et ne prétend-on pas souvent que l'amour gouverne les hommes? Oui, les hommes suivent leurs goûts, leurs impulsions, leurs envie; et lui, Scorpius, était tout ça à la fois. Il était le goût, l'impulsion, l'envie de tous ces gens. Il était comme une étoile dans leur ciel noir. Il pouvait voir leurs visages s'illuminer dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ou souriait, ou même quand il était simplement là, présent au milieu d'eux.

Tout était difficile. Vraiment trop, trop difficile.

Etait-il logique que tout soit à la fois trop facile et trop difficile? Ou allait-il à l'encontre de l'entendement humain, de la notion de sens? Ces questions philosophiques, il les laissait aux philosophes. Reculant sa chaise, il se leva et ajusta gracieusement son sac sur son épaule.

-Al', Luzia, le cours de métamorphose commence dans dix minutes.

-Tu as raison, on ferait mieux d'y aller…

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, tous trois rangés par ordre de taille –Al au milieu, avec Luzia à sa gauche et lui à sa droite. Plusieurs élèves levèrent la tête de leur petite déjeuner pour les regarder passer –ce qui n'était pas si étonnant, leur petit groupe était connu dans toute l'école pour être le summum de la «coolitude». Réfléchissez-y un instant: Albus, fils et portrait craché de Harry Potter, qui avait envoyé Voldemort six pieds sous terre. En plus d'être d'une gentillesse rare, il était un très bon joueur de Quidditch (attrapeur), et un véritable diplomate quand il s'agissait de gérer les différends entre élèves. Comment pourrait-on ne pas l'aimer? Et puis, il y avait Luzia, l'élément féminin de leur trio, ravissante petite blonde miniature, bourrée de culot et d'humour, avec un sourire extra-large. Elle faisait des ravages parmi les garçons de Gryffondor, mais étrangement, elle refusait de sortir avec qui que ce soit. Non, pas si étrange que ça, en fait, car elle était sans doute un peu amoureuse de lui, Scorpius Malefoy, troisième élément du trio. Inutile de se présenter à lui-même, il savait ce qu'il valait –ou plutôt ce que son personnage de luxe valait. Un joli pactole, vous pouviez le croire.

Tous trois arrivèrent légèrement en avance à leur cours de métamorphose. Deux ou trois élèves seulement avaient commencé à déballer leurs affaires. Gênés, ils se regardèrent; les tables présentaient l'énorme défaut de n'être conceptualisées que pour deux élèves.

-Prenez cette table, je vais m'installer derrière vous, proposa Scorpius, bon prince.

Il était d'humeur généreuse, aujourd'hui.

-Mais…

-Al', la dernière fois, c'est toi qui as cédé la place, l'interrompit-il. Cette fois, c'est mon tour, ne t'avise pas d'insister.

Il tapa fraternellement sur l'épaule de son ami, et sans attendre de réponse, il posa son sac sur la table derrière eux. Il dézippa la fermeture et sortit ses affaires, une à une. Le gros des élèves arrivait maintenant, il entendait la rumeur des voix s'amplifier, des garçons ricaner bêtement et des filles glousser tout aussi stupidement.

Puis soudain, «VLAF», un sac s'échoua avec violence sur sa table et une main aux ongles argentés se posa sur la chaise à côté de lui. Levant les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, Scorpius put constater que son mauvais pressentiment s'était matérialisé dans le monde réel.

Sa bonne humeur fondit instantanément comme neige au soleil.

-Félicitations Malefoy, tu viens de remporter le Grand Prix: je consens à t'offrir un petit stage d'une heure pour t'apprendre l'humilité –pas que j'ai grand espoir, mais on ne perd rien à essayer, sinon mon précieux temps.

Auréolée de sa crinière flamboyante, Rose Weasley le toisait de toute sa hauteur, un sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres. Elle s'était déhanchée dans une posture un peu provocante, mais sa cravate était déjà arrangée en mode «sage» et elle avait boutonnée sa chemise jusqu'en haut après le petit déjeuner. Elle aussi avait sa petite image à soigner auprès des prof'. Scorpius repoussa ses cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles, plus par nervosité que par réelle préoccupation pour sa coiffure

-Si ton temps est si précieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le gaspillerais avec moi, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être plus virulent –il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux susceptible d'écouter pour qu'il puisse se lâcher comme il l'aurait voulu. Mais elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, la garce.

-Je m'attendais à un peu plus d'enthousiasme de ta part, _Scorpy_, s'étonna-t-elle faussement. C'est pourtant une fleur que je te fais.

-Fiche-lui la paix, Weasley, et retourne caqueter avec tes imbéciles d'amis, cracha Luzia.

Elle s'était retournée, les doigts crispés sur le dossier de sa chaise, et fusillait Granger du regard. Albus avait fermé les yeux et ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement.

-Toi, la petite dinde, tu la fermes et tu t'écrases, c'est tout ce que je te demande, rétorqua Granger avec nonchalance, comme si l'intervention de Luzia n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Luzia vira rouge tomate, mais l'entrée de McGonagall dans la classe la dissuada de poursuivre la querelle. Scorpius regarda le visage de Rose changer radicalement d'expression pour devenir doux et sérieux. Elle avait rectifié en une fraction de seconde sa posture et se tenait maintenant les mains sagement jointes devant elle.

C'était spectaculaire.

C'était diabolique.

-Malefoy, est-ce que ça te dérange si je m'assois à côté de toi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Elle avait parlé assez fort pour être entendue de McGonagall et lui arracha même un sourire –chose extraordinaire. La vieille McGo devait penser que Rose effectuait une action en faveur de la réconciliation des Maisons de Poudlard, ou, peut-être pire, qu'elle avait un faible pour lui.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

-Vas-y, répondit-il, lui aussi assez fort pour que sa voix parvienne aux oreilles de McGo.

Le sourire de leur professeur s'élargit un instant, puis elle retrouva son austérité légendaire et claqua des mains pour inciter tout le monde à s'asseoir. Scorpius sentit une bouffée de parfum –une fragance légère et fruitée– quand Rose s'assit avec précaution à côté de lui, tirant sur sa jupe pour qu'elle couvre bien ses cuisses. C'était peut-être la comédie qu'il haïssait le plus avec elle: quand elle faisait semblant d'être une jeune fille pudique et embarrassée par ses charmes. Pour ne pas passer par quatre chemins, elle jouait la jeune vierge bien-pensante, quand il était persuadé qu'elle avait dû coucher avec au moins la moitié des Serpentard de son année. Elle était tellement _évidente_, avec ses lèvres glossées, son parfum, et ses cheveux auburn, brillants...ses cheveux qui effleurèrent sa joue et son épaule lorsqu'elle s'assit près de lui. A ce contact, il eut puissamment envie de plonger ses mains dans ce fleuve de boucles et de lui arracher les cheveux un à un.

Le début du cours se passa normalement, et il put prendre ses notes comme d'habitude. Mais Rose Weasley ne pouvait pas demeurer inactive bien longtemps.

-Tu as reçu une lettre de ta môman aujourd'hui, Malefoy? chuchota-t-elle lorsque McGo se retourna pour écrire quelque chose au tableau. Mon dieu, tu dois être le seul garçon de dix-sept ans au monde à qui maman envoie encore des bonbons pour son petit Scorpy.

Scorpius resserra les doigts sur sa plume d'aigle et continua vaille que vaille à prendre des notes, feignant d'ignorer totalement Granger.

-Maman a fait des câlins à son petit Scorpy cet été? Hmm, je suis sûre que tu en as profité pour faire passer tous tes caprices…tu dois déjà avoir les fringues dernier cri, et maman a dû garnir ton compte en banque pour que tu puisses aller gaspiller l'argent de papa…

-Ferme-la, Granger, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, tout bas.

Elle allait trop loin –comme tous les garçons, il ne supportait pas que l'on parle mal de sa mère. Granger la faisait passer pour une complète idiote.

-N'essaie pas de me faire croire que j'ai touché un point sensible, Malefoy, souffla-t-elle encore plus bas, se penchant dangereusement vers lui. Tu ne fais que te servir de ta mère, c'est tout, et elle est assez bête pour se laisser prendre à tes mignardises. Tu ne paies pas cher pour l'argent et les cadeaux qu'elle te donne, tu as juste à lui faire des petits bisous et à gnangnanter «maman je t'aime»…

Scorpius replaça brutalement sa plume dans son encrier. Pour la première fois, peut-être, Rose Weasley parut surprise quand il se pencha à son tour vers elle et laissa ses lèvres glisser tout près de son oreille.

-Tu sais ce que je vois, Granger? murmura-t-il.

Il inclina délicatement la nuque pour mieux verser son poison à son oreille. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches physiquement –au point qu'il pouvait entendre sa respiration un peu hachée, et sentir la chaleur corrosive qui irradiait de son corps essayer de brûler la froideur du sien.

-…je vois que tu es maladivement jalouse de moi, poursuivit-il à mi-voix. Tu es dégoûtée, ou peut-être même _triste_, parce que moi je reçois souvent des attentions de mes parents, quand jamais je ne t'ai vu recevoir quoi que ce soit des tiens…pas la plus petite lettre…le plus petit mot…comme si, comment dire…? Comme si tu n'étais _rien_ pour eux…

Il la sentit tressaillir, à peine un instant, mais il ressentit cette micro-réaction comme un choc électrique, une victoire étourdissante. Satisfait, il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle et reprit sa plume pour écrire. _Elle n'a rien répondu…pour une fois, elle n'a rien trouvé à te répondre…__**rien**_…

Tu me déçois, Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont gentiment laissé une review pour le chapitre 5, et je m'excuse de mon retard –j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à écrire ce chapitre. **

**Hamataroo, je suis impressionnée par ta longue analyse de Rose…elle est juste à bien des égards, en particulier cette jalousie envers Scorpius, et le rejet inconscient de Ron et Hermione…mais je ne veux pas me trahir sur la suite de l'histoire, alors je ne commenterai pas plus loin ton analyse ! Ton point de vue est très intéressant…**

**Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

Ce grincement. Répétitif.

Ce plafond. Gris.

Ils devaient déranger les souris cachées dans les cloisons. Pour ces petites bêtes au museau pointu, ces vibrations devaient être un véritable tremblement de terre –un cataclysme qui les laisserait tremblantes, traumatisées. Pauvres bêtes. Elles n'avaient rien demandé.

Tiens, il y avait une tâche sur le plafond. Une large auréole jaunâtre qui lui évoquait un fond de crasse collé dans une baignoire.

-Aaah, Granger…

Rose ne répondit pas –elle ne répondait jamais, mais elle regarda vaguement le garçon à travers sa frange trempée de sueur. Celui d'aujourd'hui se croyait visiblement dans un marathon. Les fondations du lit couinaient, gémissaient, un bruit sordide et répugnant. Elle s'agrippa presque machinalement aux barres du lit tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme. Il la prenait comme s'il voulait la clouer sur ce lit, ou la transpercer de part en part.

Il était blond. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas remarqué, mais il était blond, elle le devinait, malgré l'obscurité. Ce détail avait retenu son attention, quand jamais rien ne la retenait.

Rose pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, envisageant sous un autre angle la tâche étalée sur le mur. Elle sentait son dos décoller du lit, puis retrouver brutalement la dureté du matelas, un-deux, un-deux.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'infligeait ça ?

Elle se posait la question, parfois. Rarement. Elle était absente à elle-même, dans ces moments-là, habituellement. C'était peut-être ce qu'elle recherchait. S'oublier elle-même. Ne plus exister. Blake avec ses discours philosophiques à trois sous aurait sûrement dit quelque chose du genre « c'est de l'autodestruction que tu te fais ! ». Bien sûr qu'elle le savait.

Elle le savait.

Mais elle le faisait quand même.

Elle ne sentait rien. Il s'enfonçait en elle de façon barbare, et elle ne ressentait rien. Ni plaisir, ni douleur. Juste un petit morceau d'inexistence.

Celui-ci était blond. Oh oui, elle l'avait déjà dit. Mais quand son visage se rapprocha pour l'embrasser, elle vit que ses traits n'avaient aucune noblesse, aucune finesse –il ressemblait plutôt à un morceau de pierre taillé grossièrement. Dégoûtée, elle détourna la tête et évita ses lèvres avec une habileté qui frisait maintenant le professionnalisme.

« Je n'embrasse pas » « Interdiction de toucher mes cheveux ». C'était les deux seules et uniques règles à respecter.

Enfin, il arriva à bout de sa besogne et Rose le repoussa sans un mot pour se mettre aussitôt debout. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle savait qu'il était déçu –ils ressortaient tous de sa chambre déçus. Le grand truc du moment chez les garçons de Serpentard, c'était d'arracher un son à Rose –un soupir, un gémissement, un cri, n'importe quoi. Mais elle ne disait jamais rien pendant l'amour.

Rien. Du tout.

Etrangement, pourtant, ils la respectaient pour cela. Elle supposait qu'ils percevaient ça comme un signe de self-control. Un imbécile reste un imbécile, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dépêche-toi de foutre le camp, j'ai des choses à faire, lâcha-t-elle froidement en jetant au garçon ses vêtements.

Evidemment, elle n'avait rien à faire. A part se mettre sous la douche, rien d'urgent, mais elle était toujours pressée de se débarrasser d'eux. Obéissant, le garçon s'habilla en vitesse et repassa la porte en sens inverse après un vague « salut ». Il aurait pu laisser un pourboire, tout de même. Ah ah. Très drôle.

Rose se glissa sous l'eau de la douche, et resta tout aussi silencieuse lorsque l'eau froide gicla sur son corps ankylosé. Elle resta longtemps tête inclinée sous la pomme de douche, l'eau dégoulinant le long de sa gorge, de sa taille, et dressant une chair de poule dure sur sa peau pâle.

-RO-OOSE ! Je suis là !

La voix flûtée de Blake perça la cloison séparant la chambre de la salle de bain avec une netteté fulgurante. Il fallait toujours qu'elle fasse des entrées bruyantes.

-T'es sous la douche ? brailla-t-elle en tambourinant contre la porte. Tu veux pas connaître les dernières nouvelles ?

Rose coupa le jet d'eau et sortit précautionneusement de la cabine de douche, enroulant une serviette autour d'elle. Blake était une vraie commère, mais à plusieurs reprises, ce « talent » s'était révélé utile –même si les trois quart du temps, ses fameuses « nouvelles » étaient tout bonnement assommantes.

-C'est à propos de qui ? lança Rose.

Face au miroir, elle releva ses cheveux d'un ample mouvement du bras et planta la première épingle dans le chignon.

-Blake ? Tu es toujours là ?

Elle entendit un remue-ménage derrière la porte, comme si Blake courait ou sautait. A se demander ce qu'il lui prenait, aujourd'hui.

-J'étais en train de ramasser tes vêtements, tu as encore invité n'importe qui ici…c'est aussi mon dortoir, je te rappelle –et, accessoirement, celui de trois autres filles.

Rose ajouta une dernière épingle à son chignon puis saisit son bâton de rouge à lèvres.

-Je n'appellerai pas ça une invitation…commenta-t-elle indifféremment.

-Il était comment ?

-Il était blond.

-Blond ?

-Débile, quoi.

-Vive les raccourcis. A propos de blonds, le héros de mes nouvelles toutes fraîches est le plus parfait représentant de ces spécimens.

Rose haussa un sourcil et dans la glace, son reflet fit de même. Elle acheva de nouer sa cravate et en sortant de la salle de bain faillit renverser Blake, qui se tenait presque collée à la porte.

-Tu veux parler de Malefoy ?

Les grands yeux bleus de Blake scintillèrent –elle était lumineuse. Trop. Rose avait l'impression de se prendre le soleil en pleine face.

-Bingo.

S'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressée, Rose rejoignit son lit et s'allongea sur le dos. Elle écarta les bras comme des ailes, puis les ramena lentement le long de son corps ; elle ne savait pas voler.

-Si c'est pour me raconter qu'une idiote de plus lui a déclaré sa flamme et qu'il a _élégamment_ refusé avec un sourire désolé et des yeux de chien battu, tu peux garder la bouche fermée.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle idiote, rectifia Blake, dont la voix tremblait d'excitation à la perspective de lâcher la bombe. C'est Luzia Brown –_Luzia Brown _! La petite mijaurée qui traîne toujours avec ton cousin et Malefoy !

Rose cligna des yeux, mais la tâche crasseuse sur le plafond n'avait pas disparu. Elle les ferma complètement, et le noir se fit. Elle pouvait entendre sa propre respiration –qui s'était insensiblement hachée. Un marteau semblait frapper contre ses tempes…elle devait avoir la migraine. Oui, la migraine…probablement.

-C'était prévisible, lâcha-t-elle.

-Oui, mais ce qui était moins prévisible, c'est la réponse de Mr Parfait : de source sûre, il a répondu « je vais y réfléchir sérieusement » !

Rose roula lentement sur le côté, et soutint sa tête avec son bras pour regarder Luzia en face.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, _vraiment_ ! Argh, s'ils sortent ensemble…déjà chacun pris à part est répugnant, alors les deux ensemble…je crois que je vais vomir, affirma Blake avec une grimace éloquente.

Rose se mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait envie de crier. Cette ordure…ce déchet…il avait bien calculé son coup, comme toujours.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça pour compléter son petit tableau de perfection, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Un bibelot à exhiber à ses côtés.

-Pardon ?

-Laisse tomber.

Elle se redressa brusquement sur ses pieds, et en quelques pas joignit une des fenêtres qu'elle ouvrit en grand. L'air corsé et moite d'automne envahit puissamment ses narines et elle le respira avec une voracité presque animale. En contrebas, elle pouvait deviner le Parc de Poudlard dont l'herbe fatiguait et jaunissait, et, un peu plus loin, la Forêt Interdite, d'un vert presque noir. Elle entendait la chanson du vent dans les arbres –une complainte, peut-être, ou à l'inverse un ricanement moqueur. Elle pensa à Malefoy et Luzia, avec leurs deux jolis visages, assis côte à côte dans la classe de Potions. Elle pensa à elle-même et à Pas-de-Nom, elle en dessous de lui, aux grincements du lit, au plafond gris, à la sensation de s'enfoncer dans un tunnel sans sortie. Et ses doigts aux os aigus se serrèrent contre le battant de la fenêtre, se serrèrent à s'y empaler.

-Rose ? ça te perturbe tant que ça, que Malefoy…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, la coupa-t-elle abruptement. Tout ce qui me perturbe, c'est qu'il arrive encore à ses fins, sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Quelle sale petite merde, ce type !

Pour une fois, Blake resta coite. Loin d'en être soulagée, Rose n'éprouva qu'un énervement plus fort.

Mais au moins, tu _sens_. Tu sens quelque chose. Colère, haine, tu fais feu de tout bois –car mieux vaut un brasier qu'un puits sans fond.

-J'ai une ronde de préfet à faire avec lui ce soir. Je ne pensais pas y aller et faire croire à McGo que j'ai mes règles, mais je crois que ça vaut le coup, finalement, d'aller harceler un peu Scorpy, cingla-t-elle en attrapant ses chaussures.

Blake la regarda étrangement, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tandis que Rose enfilait ses chaussures d'écolière à bride.

-Si tu comptes y aller, magne-toi, la ronde a déjà commencé depuis dix minutes –il doit encore être pas loin de la salle commune des Gryffon-cons.

Sans lui prêter attention, Rose sortit en trombe du dortoir, dévala les escaliers, bouscula plusieurs camarades dans la salle commune sans s'excuser –on ne s'excuse jamais, chez les Serpentard, question de fierté. Rien de pire que les hypocrites et mielleux « oh, pardon… » « je suis absolument désolé… » des Gryffondors –bien sûr, le meilleur à ce jeu-là, les excuses sans sincérité, c'était Scorpius Malefoy. Elle discernait à chaque fois l'imperceptible petite crispation à la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'il souriait sans le désirer.

Rose ralentit le pas lorsque enfin, elle aperçut, au détour d'un couloir, un halo de cheveux lunaires et un dos noir. Il était immobile au milieu du chemin. Complètement inerte, comme un pantin désarticulé, une marionnette dont le maître a lâché les fils.

Rose comprit qu'il devait se croire seul. Il le croyait forcément, ou il ne se serait pas permis ce genre de station debout rigide, sans charme, sans vie –vide, entièrement vide.

S'approchant de lui sans bruit, elle aperçut, scintillant mornement aux pieds de Malefoy, une flaque d'eau fine comme un voile. C'était donc ça qu'il faisait.

Il contemplait son reflet. Et cette contemplation le métamorphosait en bloc de givre.

Une douleur aigu poignarda l'estomac de Rose, troublant son souffle. Cette sensation était nouvelle, étrange, absurde. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Et les yeux qu'elle posa sur la haute silhouette à la fois pâle et sombre de Malefoy brûlèrent d'une détestation sauvage.

-La personne que Scorpius Malefoy aime le plus au monde ? Scorpius Malefoy, ricana-t-elle.

Elle le vit tressaillir, et il tourna vers elle son visage –blanc, fragile, pur. A s'y tromper, n'est-ce pas ? Au premier coup d'œil, n'importe qui aurait cru trouver en lui une incarnation de l'Innocence, de la beauté délicate de l'adolescence ou une autre niaiserie de ce genre. Mensonges. Tromperies. Artifices. C'était de la cruauté, et non de la candeur, qui animait ces yeux argentés d'un tel éclat.

-Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne t'aime qu'il faut reporter ta frustration sur moi, Granger, riposta-t-il avec douceur.

Comme d'habitude, il avait vérifié d'un large coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin pour pouvoir cracher son poison. Parfait. C'était ce Malefoy-là, ce _monstre_-là, que Rose voulait tirer hors de sa carapace.

-Je vois. On a décidé d'être un vrai méchant cette année, Scorpy.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Calme. Exaspérément calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je fais mon devoir, Malefoy, comme toi, ironisa-t-elle. Ne va pas croire que je me défile face à mes responsabilités de préfète-en-chef.

-Croire ? Comment veux-tu que je crois quoi que ce soit à propos de toi quand, de toute évidence, tu n'occupes pas une seule de mes pensées ? lâcha-t-il tranquillement.

Rose se contenta de sourire.

-Je ne savais pas que Scorpy avait la langue si bien pendue. Tu devrais t'exprimer comme ça devant tout le monde, tu impressionnerais, je peux te le garantir.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que trois pas entre eux. Elle était assez proche, à présent, pour pouvoir admirer l'éclat glacé des prunelles de Malefoy –elles semblaient presque pétrifiées.

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Contrairement à toi, je ne tiens pas à salir mon image de marque –surveille la tienne, elle se ternit d'année en année, d'après ce que j'entends à propos de toi.

-Bravo, tu reconnais enfin que tu n'es qu'une image, Malefoy. Il t'a fallu six ans pour en venir droit au but, le railla-t-elle. Mais raconte-moi, qu'est-ce que le petit Scorpy as entendu à propos de moi qui lui fait si peur ?

-Peur ? répéta-t-il d'un ton de dégoût.

Sans préavis, il s'enfonça dans le couloir, et Rose le suivit, s'appliquant à se faire ombre sur son ombre –il détestait ne pas voir son interlocuteur en face. Toujours peur d'être attaqué dans le dos. Mais Rose n'attaquait jamais dans le dos –elle n'était pas lui. Elle le faisait toujours en face, ouvertement, directement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu qui a choqué tes petites oreilles ? insista-t-elle en prenant une voix puérile. Tu viens peut-être seulement de découvrir que je suis une salope ? Tu n'es pas un salaud, peut-être, à te servir de Brown pour compléter ton image de perfection –un couple parfait pour un garçon parfait, c'est ce que tu penses de toi-même, hein ? Mais tu te trompes, tu n'es qu'un minable, Malefoy, et les minables ont un avenir à leur image.

-Tu parles pour toi, sans doute.

Il continuait d'avancer, sans se retourner. Elle voulait qu'il s'arrête. Qu'il se retourne. Qu'il se mette en colère, plutôt que de lâcher trois ou quatre mots négligents.

-Ou tu as peut-être entendu parler de mes nombreuses conquêtes ? Je comprends. Tu es déçu, parce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me toucher la poitrine la dernière fois –laisse-moi deviner, tu dois être vierge, c'est ça ? le provoqua-t-elle.

Sa langue allait plus vite que ses pensées. Elle sentait qu'elle commençait à dépasser les limites, mais son esprit s'envolait, et ne restait plus que les émotions, violentes, entremêlées, de haine, de colère, de frustration, d'amertume, peut-être –amertume de n'être que ce qu'elle était.

-Le harcèlement sexuel, acte deux, constata simplement Malefoy.

-Tu marches plus vite…je te fais peur ?

-La seule chose qui pourrait me faire peur, c'est ta figure, Granger.

-Tu régresses dans la répartie, Malefoy, serais-tu en train de perdre tes moyens ? persiffla-t-elle. Retourne-toi. Allez, retourne-toi…

-Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien à voir. Tu n'existes pas, Granger.

Ses mots s'étaient enfoncés dans son ventre comme un coup de poing trempé dans de l'acide. La souffrance, aussi inattendue qu'intense, aspira Rose dans un trou, une spirale noire qui tournait, tournait, et ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Elle réagit avec la violence d'un enfant qui ne comprend pas et la perversité d'un adulte qui sait trop. Empoignant Malefoy par les épaules, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces contre le mur et n'eut que le temps de croiser son regard surpris avant de saisir ses mains et de les poser contre sa propre poitrine.

Ce fut comme un choc électrique. Le contact des doigts fins de Malefoy qu'elle maintenait autoritairement sur sa poitrine fit courir un unique frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle crispa avec plus de fermeté ses propres mains sur celles de Malefoy et les guida contre sa poitrine pour qu'il la caresse. Les doigts de Malefoy restèrent raides, sans mouvement, mais elle les força à encercler ses seins, glissant sur le tissu de sa chemise.

-Hm…

Ce marmonnement rauque, c'était sa propre voix. Avec urgence, elle chercha à assurer une meilleure prise sur les mains de Malefoy, mais il résista et les libéra brusquement.

-_Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Granger ? _

Elle le regarda. Il la regardait. Elle haletait. C'était à peine audible, mais lui aussi.

-J'existe, répondit-elle simplement en rajustant sa cravate avec flegme.

Les yeux gris battirent en retraite. Il se tenait toujours là où elle l'avait projeté, dos au mur, la nuque à demi renversée et ses cheveux se battant sur ses joues. Cette image de débauche incarnait mieux ce qu'il était –un démon.

-Et je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne l'oublies pas un seul instant cette année…non, que tu ne l'oublies pas une seule seconde de ta vie, se corrigea-t-elle à mi-voix.

Sur un dernier regard volcanique, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna fièrement. Mais passé le coin du mur, quand elle fut sûre qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir, Rose Weasley posa le front contre les pierres humides et écouta sa respiration précipitée jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres l'eurent avalée.


End file.
